That California Story
by JayDeX3
Summary: She said Sing me a lullaby so sweet. That the lights would stay away from me. Because my eyes see things they shouldn't see. Help me...He loves her, she asked for a song, he gave her a story. ExB
1. Sing Me A Lullaby

**A/N: Ok hey everyone, my name is AJ. This is my first time uploading a story on FF. This story idea come from a song(like most of my ideas do). Its called That California Song by Go Radio, and it is one on my favorite songs right now. Personally i rather you listen to this song after you read the story so you wont get too much info on how the story is going to end up. Um and my spelling n gramer sucks so im sorry if you see any mistakes, and if it bothers you alot just tell me and i'll fix it, and i do believe that is all for now. **

**Enjoy :3 ~Aj**

**I do not own Twilight**

**or The song**

**That California Song- Go Raido**

_She said Sing me a lullaby so sweet,_  
><em>That the lights would stay away from me<em>  
><em>Because my eyes see things they shouldn't see<em>  
><em>Help me<em>

As I lay in my new apartment I think back to three months ago. I remeber those beautiful brown eyes. Always sad, so very sad and loney, but always, always beautiful.

I miss her. Miss her laugh and smiles.

They were so seldom. But maybe thats what made them so special. Or was it just because it's her?

I miss her.

I want her back.

I want her safe and happy. Selfishly in my arms.

So beautiful, so _sad_.

Are you ok beautiful?

Are you free?

Are you even still breathing?

Are you with me on this earth?

Please, please dont leave, dont be gone.

You left once but it would be far worst if you left forever. If you weren't here anymore.

I cant sleep. All I can do is remissness, remissness of when we first met and those good days you had.

Do you have those anymore?

I hope you do.

Do you rember beautiful? Do you remeber that day as I do?

Best day of my life, the first day I lived...

**Not sure how many times i'm going to be posting, and probably wont until i'm sure people like it**

**So please review so i know to post more :)**

**One more thing, if you didn't like the story then that's ok, but check out the song and the band, really good music with good lyrics 3**

**_Till next time..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2, I decided to make this a second part :), I hope its long enough, it would seem that I have random times when I want to write I am sorry, but hopefully when I get the hang of this I will post longer chapters and more frequently.**

* * *

><p><strong> <span>CHAPTER<span> 2**

I have just made it to class when Mr. Banner started to talk. Next to him was a girl I nerver saw before, she must be new. Wow she's so-

"Ok class we have a new student here with us today this is Isabella Dawer. Please tell us about yourself Isabella."

The girl, Isabella, just took a glace around the room and walked down the isle and took one of the many empty seats in the very back row closest to the door. It seems she didn't really care much for introductions. I thought with a smirk. This should be very interesting

"Um ok I guess your shy then?" He stumbled.

There was no answer from her, she just stared straight ahead not really looking at anything.

" It's perfectly ok Miss Dawer. Ok now on with the lesson..." As Mr. Banner started to tech i toned him out. I was too in thought about the mysterious girl in the back. I had this strange urge to know more about her.

I would love to tell you that was the first time I've fell in love with her but that would be a lie. No, the first time I fell in love was a week after that day. The first time she talked to me, the first time she smiled at me.

Now that, that was the day I fell for one Isabella Dawer.

That was the day when i really started to live.

And for her, I started to live for only her...

WEEK LATER ^-^

So tried, so sleepy.

This should be illigeal.

School this early schould be a god damn crime.

Imma rest my eyes, just for a little bit.

Just for a lit...

"Mr. Cullen..."

"Mr. Cullen will you please get up the class havent even started yet."

"MR. CULLEN!"

BANG!

My eyes along with my body shot up, and land on an angry teacher with his hand on a heave, and apparently loud, text book.

"IM UP, IM UP. Uhh i was just, there was something in my eyes and I didn't want to be seen crying like a puss, i uh mean like a...little...boy?"

Mr. Banner just looked at me with the look that says it all.

I'm fucked

"Detenche Mr Cullen."

"Yes sir." I answered back quickly because I already saw this coming.

That's when I hear it. It was quiet but i hear it.

I heard you beautiful

I looked next to me and to my surprise Isabella was there. She was looking at me with beautiful brown/green eyes, a heart shaped face and beautiful hair that was a bit frizzy but it was so cute on her.

I was so captured.

I kept looking.

She had light freckles and even braces.

So fucking cute.

Shockingly she had a Monroe piercing as well.

Now that, that right there was fucking hot.

I was so fucked.

" While you were sleeping Mr. Cullen-"

"I had something in my eye." I interrupted

He continued. " -I resigned your lab partners. You will be working with Miss Dawer for the remander of this quarter."

Fuck, I was fucked I tell you.

"Hello Mr. Cullen, you can call me Bella. You have such a beautiful soul." Isabella- I mean Bella said to me with wide truthful eyes. She didn't look exactly happy, maybe just curious.

_I liked that look beautiful._

"H-hey Bella, i'm Edward." i waited but didn't get more words out of her, she just contiued to stare at me until Mr. Banner called the class attention on to the bored. Even then i got a few glaces from here every now and then.

Did I forgot to mention that this beautiful girl also had bruise around her neck and scraches on her arm. I'm sure I forgot to mention to you that I am a nosy fucker who don't like the sight of a hurt girl...

Did I mention that I was fucking fucked?...

**AM I OK SO FAR WITH THE GRAMMAR? LET ME KNOW PLEASE ;3**

**I HOPE THIS WAS TO YOUR LIKING**

**_Till Next Time..._**


End file.
